Nogizaka46
center|600px Nogizaka46 right|250px|Logo oficial *'Nombre:' 乃木坂46 / Nogizaka46 **'¿Por qué?:' Proviene de la auditoría final en el edificio SME Nogizaka, además de que son el grupo rival de AKB48 pero con menos miembros *'Origen:' Tokio, Japón *'Número de integrantes:' 47 **'Número de ex integrantes:' 25 (Graduadas) *'Debut:' 21-Agosto-2011 *'Productor:' Yasushi Akimoto *'Agencia:' Sony Music Japan *'Etiqueta de registro:' N46Div. *'Empresa: '''Nogizaka46 Ltd. *'Grupos hermanos:' **Keyakizaka46 **Yoshimotozaka46 **Hinatazaka46 *'Grupo rival:' AKB48 Carrera A finales de 2011, Akimoto Yasushi decidió comenzar un nuevo grupo de ídolos para desafiar a AKB48. El nombre del edificio Sony Nogizaka en Tokio, y con el número 46 para "Desafiar a AKB incluso con menos miembros", se creó Nogizaka46. Las primeras etapas de su desarrollo se documentaron en un programa de televisión llamado ''Nogizaka tte Doko? y el grupo debutó con su primer single "Guruguru Curtain" en febrero de 2012. Sin embargo, antes de su debut, dos miembros se retiraron, Yoshimoto Ayaka y Yamamoto Honoka. Más tarde en 2012, lanzaron su segundo single "Oide Shampoo". Debido a la mala recepción, la coreografía y el vestuario se cambiaron poco antes del lanzamiento. Por la misma época, también anunciaron planes para una audición para sus miembros de segunda generación. Integrantes center|550px 'Primera Generación' centre|660px Arriba (izq a dch) *Akimoto Manatsu (Capitana de Nogizaka46) *Ikuta Erika *Inoue Sayuri *Saito Asuka *Shiraishi Mai *Takayama Kazumi *Nakada Kana *Higuchi Hina *Hoshino Minami *Matsumura Sayuri *Wada Maaya 'Segunda Generación' centre|660px Izquierda a derecha *Ito Karin (graduada) *Ito Junna *Kitano Hinako *Sasaki Kotoko *Shinuchi Mai *Suzuki Ayane *Terada Ranze *Hori Miona *Yamazaki Rena *Watanabe Miria 'Tercera Generación' centre|660px Arriba (izq a dch) *Ito Riria *Iwamoto Renka *Umezawa Minami *Ozono Momoko *Kubo Shiori *Sakaguchi Tamami *Sato Kaede *Nakamura Reno *Mukai Hazuki *Yamashita Mizuki Abajo (izq a dch) *Yoshida Ayano Christie *Yoda Yuki 'Cuarta Generación' centre|660px Arriba (izq a dch): *Endo Sakura *Kaki Haruka *Kakehashi Sayaka *Kanagawa Saya *Kitagawa Yuri *Shibata Yuna *Seimiya Rei *Tamura Mayu *Tsutsui Ayame *Hayakawa Seira Abajo (izq a dch): *Yakubo Mio 'Graduadas' Primera Generación *Yamamoto Honoka (山本穂乃香) (22-Septiembre-2011) *Yoshimoto Ayaka (吉本彩華) (22-Septiembre-2011) *Iwase Yumiko (岩瀬佑美子) (11-Noviembre-2012) *Ando Mikumo (安藤美雲) (16-Junio-2013) *Kashiwa Yukina (柏幸奈) (17-Noviembre-2013) *Miyazawa Seira (宮澤成良) (17-Noviembre-2013) *Ichiki Rena (市来玲奈) (21-Julio-2014) *Ito Nene (19-Octubre-2014) *Yamato Rina (大和里菜) (15-Diciembre-2014) *Hatanaka Seira (畠中清羅) (5-Febrero-2015) *Nagashima Seira (20-Marzo-2016) *Fukagawa Mai (16-Junio-2016) *Hashimoto Nanami (20-Febrero-2017) *Ito Marika (23-Diciembre-2017) *Nakamoto Himeka (Enero-2018) *Kawamura Mahiro (31-Marzo-2018) *Ikoma Rina (6-Mayo-2018) *Saito Chiharu (15-Julio-2018) *Wakatsuki Yumi (4-Diciembre-2018) *Noujo Ami (15-Diciembre-2018) *Kawago Hina (19-Diciembre-2018) *Nishino Nanase (31-Diciembre-2018) *Eto Misa (19-Marzo-2019) *Saito Yuri (30-Junio-2019) *Sakurai Reika (1-Septiembre-2019) (ex-capitana) Segunda Generación *Nishikawa Nanami (西川七海) (22-Marzo-2014) *Yada Risako (矢田里沙子) (18-Octubre-2014) *Yonetoku Kyoka (米徳京花) (18-Octubre-2014) *Sagara Iori (相楽伊織) (18-Julio-2018) *Ito Karin (22-Marzo-2019) Discografía 'Álbums' 'Best Álbums' 'Singles' Colaboraciones *AKB48 - Kokkyo no Nai Jidai *AKB48 - Dare no Koto wo Ichiban Aishiteru? *HoneyWorks - Dai Kirai Na Hazu Datta *AKB48 - Mazariau Mono (Nogizaka AKB) *AKB48 - Kaze no Rasen (Kojizaka46) *Watanabe Mayu - Otona Jelly Beans (Mayuzaka46) DVD's *Manatsu no Zenkoku Tour 2017 FINAL! IN TOKYO DOME (真夏の全国ツアー2017 FINAL! IN TOKYO DOME) (2018) *4th YEAR BIRTHDAY LIVE 2016.8.28-30 JINGU STADIUM Day1 (2017) *Nogizaka46 3rd YEAR BIRTHDAY LIVE 2015.2.22 SEIBU DOME (2016) *Nogizaka46 2nd YEAR BIRTHDAY LIVE 2014.2.22 YOKOHAMA ARENA (2015) *Nogizaka46 1ST YEAR BIRTHDAY LIVE 2013.2.22 MAKUHARI MESSE Blu-ray (2014) *Nogizaka46 1ST YEAR BIRTHDAY LIVE 2013.2.22 MAKUHARI MESSE DVD (2014) Conciertos/Tour's *Nogizaka46 7th YEAR BIRTHDAY LIVE (21-Febrero-2019 al 24-Febrero-2019) *Nogizaka46 Live in Taipei 2019 (27-Enero-2019) *Nogizaka46 Under Live National Tour 2018 ~ Kanto Series ~ (19-Diciembre-2018 al 20-Diciembre-2018) *Nogizaka46 Live in Shanghai 2018 (01-Diciembre-2018) *Nogizaka46 Under Live National Tour 2018 ~ Hokkaido Series ~ (02-Octubre-2018 al 05-Octubre-2010) *Nogizaka46 Summer National Tour 2018 (21-Julio-2018 al 2-Septiembre-2018) *Nogizaka46 6th YEAR BIRTHDAY LIVE (6 y 7 de Julio-2018) *Nogizaka46 Under Live National Tour 2018 ~ Chubo Series ~ (15-Mayo-2018 al 20-Mayo-2018) *Ikoma Rina Graduation Concert @ Nippon Budokan (22-Abril-2018) *Nogizaka46 Under Live National Tour 2017 ~ Kinki Shikoku Series ~ (13-Diciembre-2017 al 17-Diciembre-2017) *Nogizaka46 Summer National Tour 2017 Final! @ Tokyo Dome (7 y 8 de Noviembre-2017) *Nogizaka46 Under Live National Tour 2017 ~ Kyushu Series ~ (14-Octubre-2017 al 20-Octubre-2017) *Nogizaka46 Summer National Tour 2017 (1-Julio-2017 al 9-Julio-2017) *Nogizaka46 3rd Generation Solo Live @ AiiA 2.5 Theater Tokyo (9-Mayo-2017 al 14-Mayo-2017) *Nogizaka46 Under Live National Tour 2017 ~ Kanto Series~Tokyo Performance (20-Abril-2017 al 22-Abril-2017) *Nogizaka46 5th YEAR BIRTHDAY LIVE (20-febrero-2017 al 22-Febrero-2017) *Nogizaka46 SPECIAL LIVE 2017 at UNIVERSAL STUDIOS JAPAN (8 y 9 Enero-2017) *Nogizaka46 Merry Xmas Show 2016 (6-Diciembre-2016 al 9-Diciembre-2016) *Nogizaka46 4th YEAR BIRTHDAY LIVE (29-Agosto-2016 al 31-Agosto-2016) *Nogizaka46 Merry X'mas Show 2015 (20 y 21-Diciembre-2015) *Nogizaka46 Under Live at Budokan (17 y 18-Diciembre-2015) *Nogizaka46 3rd YEAR BIRTHDAY LIVE (22-Febrero-2015) *Nogizaka46 Merry X-Mas Show 2014 (13 y 14-Diciembre-2014) *Nogizaka46 2nd YEAR BIRTHDAY LIVE (22-Febrero-2014) *Nogizaka46 Merry X'Mas Show 2013 at Nippon Budokan (21-Diciembre-2013) *Nogizaka46 Summer National Tour (19-Agosto-2013 al 6-Octubre-2013) *Nogizaka46 1st YEAR BIRTHDAY LIVE (22-Febrero-2012) *Nogizaka46 Zepp Live in Tokyo (27-Diciembre-2012) *Nogizaka46 First Tour (13-Agosto-2012 al 14-Agosto-2012) *Nogizaka46 Mini-Lives (12-Septiembre-2012 al 25-Marzo-2014) Dramas *Zambi (NTV-Hulu, 2019) *Hatsumori Bemars (TV Tokyo, 2015) Películas *Asahinagu (2017) Documentales *Kanashimi no Wasurekata: Documentary of Nogizaka46 (2015) *Itsu no Manika, Koko ni Iru: Documentary of Nogizaka46 (2019) Temas para Dramas *''Mou Sukoshi no Yume'' tema para Hatsumori Bemars (2015) *''Taiyou Knock'' tema para Hatsumori Bemars (2015) *''Sekai de Ichiban Kodoku na LOVER'' tema para Bad Boys J (2013) Temas para Películas *''Itsuka Dekiru Kara Kyou Dekiru'' tema para Asahinagu (2017) *''Ima Hanashitai Dareka ga Iru'' tema para The Anthem of the Heart (2017) *''Kanashimi no Wasurekata'' tema para Kanashimi no Wasurekata: Documentary of Nogizaka46 (2015) Temas para Anime *''Sora Tobira'' tema para The Seven Deadly Sins the Movie: Prisoners of the Sky (2018) *''Tsuki No Ookisa'' tema para Naruto: Shippūden (2013). Musicales *'2018:' Zambi - Theater's End 「ザンビ Theater's End」 *'2018: '''Zambi「ザンビ」 *'2018:' Nogizaka46 Version Musical Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (乃木坂46版 ミュージカル「美少女戦士セーラームーン) *'2018:' Hoshi no Ojou-sama (星の王女さま) *'2017:' Migoroshi Hime (見殺し姫) *'2017:' Asahinagu (あさひなぐ) *'2017:' 3nin no Principal (3人のプリンシパル) *'2016:' Hakaba Joshikousei (墓場、女子高生) *'2016:' Joshiraku Ni ~Toki Kakesoba~ (じょしらく弐 ～時かけそば～) *'2015:' Subete no Inu wa Tengoku e Iku (すべての犬は天国へ行く) *'2015:' Joshiraku (じょしらく) *'2014:' 16nin no Principal trois (16人のプリンシパル trois) *'2013:' 16nin no Principal deux (16人のプリンシパル deux) *'2012:' 16nin no Principal (16人のプリンシパル) Programas de TV *Watashi no Hatarakikata (私の働き方) (2018 - ) *Nogizaka46 no Gakutabi! (乃木坂46のがくたび！) (2017 - ) *My First Baito (マイファーストバイト) (2017 - 2018) *NogiBingo! 10 (NTV, 2018) *NogiBingo! 9 (2017) *NogiBingo! 8 (2017) *Nobi Nobi Nogizaka 3rd Generation!! (のびのび乃木坂 3期生!!) (2017) *NogiBingo! 7 (2016) *NogiBingo! 6 (2016) *NogiBingo! 5 (2015) *Nogizaka46 Eigo (乃木坂46えいご) (2015 - ) *Nogizaka Under Construction (乃木坂工事中) (2015 - ) *Sagara to Kiyoto no Nogizaka Pu Pu Pu (サガラとキヨトの乃木坂ぷぷぷ ) (2015) *NogiBingo! 4 (2015) *NogiBingo! 3 (2014) *NogiBingo! 2 (2014) *NOGIBINGO! (ノギビンゴ!) (2013 - ) *Nogizakatte, Doko? (乃木坂って、どこ?) (2011 - 2015) *Nogizaka Romance (乃木坂浪漫) (2012) '''Por internet:' *Nogizakatte, Koko! (Under Members) *Nama no Idol ga Suki (生のアイドルが好き) (Nakada Kana, Matsumura Sayuri) *Nogiten (のぎ天) (Under Members) *Nogizaka Golf Club *Nogiken♡ (乃木けん♡) (Nogizaka46 Kenkyuusei) *NogiObi (のぎおび) (2018 - ) Programas de radio *Nogizaka46's "of" (乃木坂４６の「の」) (2013 - ) Juegos *Otome Kagura (2019) *Nogizaka46 Rhythm Festival (21-Noviembre-2017) *Nogizaka46 ~Always With You~ (03-Agosto-2017) *NogiKoi (26-Abril-2016) Photobooks *Nogi Shooting "Nogi Satsu" VOL.01 (乃木撮〈のぎさつ〉 VOL.01) (26-Junio-2018) *1jikan Okure no I love you (1時間遅れのI love you.) (05-Agosto-2016) *Nogizaka Ha (乃木坂派) (22-Octubre-2013) Premios *'2017 Japan Record Awards: '''Gran Premio por el single ''Influencer Curiosidades *A diferencia de AKB48, ellas no tienen un teatro. *En su nombre, "zaka" significa "cuesta" o "subida", que es la calle que está situado su estudio y que además relacionan con "la escalada a la fama" y ''el motivo del logotipo. *En cada single hacen una campaña (conocida como ''campaing) para promocionar el nuevo disco. Estas campañas consisten en retos que deben superar. *En el 2014, Ikoma Rina sufre de un desmayo debido a cansancio en medio de una promocion del quinto single, "kimino nawa "kibou""(tu nombre es "esperanza"), en la cual se le obliga a descansar de la posicion de center y es reemplazada, ese hecho marcó hondo en la historia de nogizaka. *Cerca de la misma epoca un paparazzi filtra imagenes de Matsumura Sayuri en las que se ve besando a un hombre en plena noche, esta filtración es publicada por revistas y termina obligando a Matsumura a abandonar su posición de senbatsu y a terminar la relación (estan prohibidas en el contrato). *Fueron las invitadas de la 'Japan Expo' en París el 4 de julio de 2014. *En su 4º aniversario, hicieron un programa en directo de 46 horas seguidas, debido a la buena recepción, en los siguientes cumpleaños(aniversarios) la tradición se repite en la mayoria de las veces. *El single "Oide Shampoo", el cual al inicio tuvo una mala recepción, se promocionó como rival del debut en solitario de Sashihara Rino, Soredemo Suki da yo, que salió el mismo día. En AKBINGO! y Nogizakatte, Doko?, hubo segmentos especiales para promocionar ambos singles y crear una competencia de ventas. El ganador del concurso fue Nogizaka46. *Para promocionar su segundo álbum, volvieron a realizar el programa en directo de 46 horas seguidas. *'Nogikoi' es una aplicación de simulación que sacaron en 2016. *En noviembre del 2017 realizaron por primera vez un concierto en 'Tokyo Dome' el estadio más grande que hay en Japón, cumpliendo así uno de sus sueños como grupo. Celebrando el 'Tour final de verano' y la graduación de Nakamoto Himeka y Ito Marika. *El noviembre del 2017 sacaron su segunda aplicación llamada 'Nogizaka Rhythm Festival'. *Durante los premios de Japan Records Awards 2017, la canción Influencer fue nombrada la canción del año. *El 11 de febrero de 2018 fueron invitadas al "C3AFA HONG KONG 2018 presents AMO Anisong HONG KONG 2018 " en Hong Kong. *Se anunció la cuarta generación de Nogizaka46 que pasaron las audiciones del grupo Sakamichi46 en agosto de 2018, pero no se presentaron formalmente hasta noviembre / diciembre del 2018. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Blog Oficial *Twitter Oficial *Facebook Oficial *Canal de YouTube Oficial *Canal de YouTube VEVO Galería Nogizaka46 1.jpg Nogizaka46 2.jpg Nogizaka46 3.jpg Nogizaka46 4.jpg Nogizaka46 5.jpg Nogizaka46 6.jpg Nogizaka46 7.jpg Nogizaka46 8.jpg Videografía Archivo:Nogizaka46 - Guruguru Curtain|Guruguru Curtain Archivo:Nogizaka46 - Oide Shampoo|Oide Shampoo Archivo:Nogizaka46 - Hashire! Bicycle|Hashire! Bicycle Archivo:Nogizaka46 - Seifukuno Mannequin|Seifukuno Mannequin Archivo:Nogizaka46 - Kimi no Na wa Kibou|Kimi no Na wa Kibou Archivo:Nogizaka46 - Girls' Rule|Girls' Rule Archivo:Nogizaka46 - Baretta|Barrette Archivo:Nogizaka46 - Kizuitara Kataomoi|Kizuitara Kataomoi Short Version Archivo:Nogizaka46 - Ano Hi Boku wa Tossa ni Uso wo Tsuita (あの日 僕は咄嗟に嘘をついた 予告編)|Ano Hi Boku wa Tossa ni Uso wo Tsuita Archivo:Nogizaka46 - Tachinaori Chuu (立ち直り中)|Tachinaori Chuu Archivo:Nogizaka46 - Kimi wa Boku to Awanai Hou ga Yokatta no Kana (君は僕と会わない方がよかったのかな)|Kimi wa Boku to Awanai Hou ga Yokatta no Kana Archivo:Nogizaka46 - Wakaregiwa, Motto Suki ni Naru (別れ際、もっと好きになる)|Wakaregiwa, Motto Suki ni Naru Archivo:Nogizaka46 - Muhyoujou (無表情)|Muhyoujou Archivo:Nogizaka46 - Sakanatachi no LOVE SONG (魚たちのLOVE SONG)|Sakanatachi no LOVE SONG Archivo:Nogizaka46 - Popipappapa (short ver.)|Popi Papper Archivo:Nogizaka46 - Shitto no Kenri (嫉妬の権)|Shitto no Kenri Categoría:N46Div. Categoría:Sony Music Japan Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JGirlBand Categoría:JDebut2011